Final Hour
by Dan O'Mega215
Summary: Sonic Poke'mon Xover. Sonic and the Freedom Fighters fighting Poke'mon. 'Nuff said.


_**The Final Hour**_

_**By: Dan Klosterman**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Poke'mon. They belong to their respectable owners. Read and Enjoy._**

The darkness of the smog-filled sky of Robotropolis were not their usual today, but Robotnik wasn't worried about that particular problem. He was trying to think of another useless way to kill the Freedom Fighters and take over Mobius as usual.

" Snively! What is your report on the latest attack from that rodent ! "

" They took down three of our main robot manufacturing plants. Plus they've disabled the Roboticizer as well. Until we get it back on-line there's no telling what could happen if we were to run it. "

" Blast that infernal Hedgehog! One of these days... "

But then outside the city, an explosion occurred and a portal opened and a few strange species fell out of it.

" Snively! Send a patrol of Swatbots to see what they are and bring them to me! "

" Yes sir. "

At the crash site, a boy got up and shook his head to clean the cobwebs out.

" Where am I ? "

" Ooohhhh... My aching head! "

" What a trip! "

Three kids stood in the streets of the city totally clueless to where they were.

" Hey, does anyone remember what happened after we were sucked into that vortex ? "

" No. " the girl replied.

" Not a clue. "

" Well, wherever this is... "

The boy turned to see the Swatbots coming.

" It isn't friendly! "

The boy grabbed the nearest animal which happened to be a cute little yellow electric mouse and they ran out of the city and into the woods.

" Swatbots, leave them and bring the rest to me... I have a dastardly idea. ( chuckle ) "

The Swatbots picked up the fallen animals and sent them to the Fat boy.

The three kids ended up running through the forest until they came up to a village that they found after hours of walking.

" What is this place ? I don't see any other species around here that I've seen or heard

of ?"

" Well that's because we're a rare breed. " a voice came from one of the huts.

" Who's there ? "

A door opened and a Hedgehog and Ground-squirrel came out and approached the three youngsters.

" Who are you kids ? "

" Ash Ketchum. "

" Misty. "

" Brock. "

" Pika! "

" What ? "

" This is Pikachu. He's my pet and best friend. "

" He's of no know species I've seen ? "

" He's an electric mouse Poke'mon. "

" Poke' what ? " the Hedgehog asked confused.

" Poke'mon ; Pocket Monster. "

" Monster ? " the girl asked. " How can this mouse be a monster ? "

" Not all Poke'mon are actually monsters. Anyway, who, or what are you two ? "

" My name's Sonic Hedgehog. And this is my girlfriend ; Princess... "

" Sally Acorn. But you can call me Sally. "

" Hey guys. Do you know where we are ? "

" Where are you originally from ? "

" Earth. "

" Earth? You guys are with the Overlanders? "

" The who ? "

" Humans. "

" Ya, there we're known as trainers. "

" You guys are on the planet Mobius, which is currently run by a technological dictator known as Ivo Robotnik. We've been in a war with him for at least 13 years so far. "

" What happened ? "

" Well he threw the King out of power and seized it for himself. We plan to take him out and take over his position and become this planet's new rulers. "

" You two ? "

" Yeah. "

" Anyone else here ? "

" Oh sure, all of our friends. And some family on our part. "

" Well here's our situation ; We got sucked into this vortex and landed here. When we awoke, I saw robots coming and me and my friends left, but 20 of our planets strongest and most unique Poke'mon were captured by this guy you call Robotnik. "

" How strong are we talking ? " Sally asked worried.

" The two specific and most strongest Poke'mon that were with us were Mew and Mewtwo. They're both psychics, and what's worse, Mewtwo is extremely hostile and very deadly! "

" Sonic, we gotta get them back before Robotnik finds out how to control them! "

" How do we do that Sal ? "

" I don't know yet, but I'm thinking. "

In Robotropolis, Robotnik was installing neural over riders in all of the Poke'mon so that they became his new biological salves since the Roboticizer was put out of commission.

" There! That's the last of them. Now these creatures will serve me no matter what the Freedom Fighters do to get them back! Victory is finally mine at last! "

Mewtwo's eye lit up in a dark purplish-red. He, and all the others we now under the control of Robotnik.

" What shall we do with them sire ? "

" Send them to the Floating Island... "

Robotnik turned to the 20 Poke'mon that were before him.

" Seek out the Master Emerald and take it from the island. Let nothing get in your way. And destroy the Chaotix as well! "

" Yes Master. " they droned at the same time.

Sonic, Sally, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were all in Sonic and Sally's hut discussing what was going on and what could happen.

" Okay... If Robotnik did get his hands on these two specific Poke'mon that you mentioned, what could he do ? "

" With Mew and Mewtwo's psychic abilities, practically anything you could imagine! "

" How strong, exactly are these two ? "

" They've beaten us, the Elite Four, Team Rocket, Giovanni, wild Poke'mon and Gary. Dr. Oak has discovered that Mew is a peaceful Poke'mon, but his 'other' is the exact opposite of Mew. Mewtwo will do anything to cause destruction. Whether it be mental or physical. "

" Great, just great! With that kind of power, we don't stand a chance! "

Sonic and Sally both lowered their heads and thought, after a few moments they looked at each other and blurted out the same name.

" Dan! "

" Who ? "

A few hours later...

" I got your message guys, what do you need ? "

" These Poke'mon trainers have told us that there a two certain Poke'mon that are very powerful and Robotnik has a hold of them. "

" So ? "

" So, they're both psychics. They can destroy the mental and physical attributes of any being known. They've never been beaten in a fight. That's why we called you. "

" You think I can take them on ? "

" Can you ? "

" Do you have any visuals and info about them ? "

Ash took out his Poke'dex and showed the two to me.

" Hoo boy... Hmmmmm... Maybe. "

" Maybe ! "

" I might be able to hold them off, but I can't beat them. "

" Hold them off how ? "

" If I were to face them, I'd have to drain myself of all my power just to keep them at

bay. "

" Oh man... Then what do we do ? "

Then the intercom came on and Knuckles face came up on the screen.

" Princess help! There's these strange animals that are being controlled by Robotnik that I can't handle by myself! "

" We'll be there ASAP! "

" Where we going ! "

" To get the Poke'mon back! "

Everyone left and I turned to Sonic.

" You wanted to know what we should do, well here it is ; Fight to the death! "

An hour later, the plane landed and we saw from the cockpit that most of the islands was in flames and many parts of the city were destroyed. We came as a team of 15, a few of us being me, Katrina, Sonic, Sally, King Acorn, and many others. The plan was to find Knuckles and the Chaotix if we could, but they found us first.

" Sonic! Help me! My island is in flames, my city destroyed, and these Poke'mon want my Master Emerald! "

" Robotnik's stooped to a new low on this one. We're gonna have to teach him a lesson he'll never forget! "

Sonic, Sally, and I lead the team into the city where the scenery just got worse as we went through the city. The only place that wasn't trashed was the stadium.

" Wonder why the stadium isn't being attacked ? "

" Maybe the Poke'mon, even under Ivo's influence, love to fight. "

" That is very true. " Ash commented " The Poke'mon that are around here love to do battle with others. "

I turned and went towards the stadium and we all entered. But as soon as all of us made it to the middle of the stadium, the doors slammed shut and locked. A laugh echoed through the speakers that we knew all too well.

" Come on out and show yourself Ivo! " I yelled.

As if on command, the stadium packed with people and Robotnik was in a booth looking down at us.

" Ahhh... Welcome ladies and gentleman to a battle that you will soon never forget! "

" What are you talking about Ivo ! "

" In this corner, we have the Freedom Fighters! "

The crowd cheered as Robotnik continued.

" And I see the competition coming through that entrance right now; Poke'mon, come on out and meet you opponents! "

" OPPONENTS? "

Two by two they came out and lined up, Mew and his other being the last.

" Freedom Fighters, meet your newest adversaries ; 20 of the best Poke'mon fighters ever known... and you're about to face off against them in a tournament that I like to call ' The Final Days of Mobius ' ! "

" You're a truly sick man Ivo. You think you're actually going to get away with this ! You're in over your head this time! You don't even know for sure just how strong your new fighters are! "

" But we're about to find out shortly. Here are the rules, listen carefully.

1. The tournament will hold 4 fights per day ending up to take 5 days to complete!

2. After every day, it is only fair to let the fighters heal from their wounds.

3. If you're pulled from a fight for any reason at all, the other opponent wins by forfeit!

and last but not least...

4. These are fights to the death! Two opponents enter, only one leaves.

and if you think about interfering in a fight, think again, you'll be behind a force field at all times Freedom Fighters! So don't try anything funny! Now to the match-ups... they are in this order:

Fight 18:Sonic Vs. Mewtwo

Fight 17:Knuckles Vs.Mew

Fight 16:Dan O'Mega Vs.Ditto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fight 15:Princess Sally Vs.Kabutops

Fight 14:" Tails " ProwerVs.Gengar

Fight 13:Geoffrey St. JohnVs.Marowack

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fight 12:Amy RoseVs.Eevee

Fight 11:DulcyVs.Dragonite

Fight 10:Rotor (Dragon form)Vs.Charizard

Fight 09:AntoineVs.Scyther

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fight 08:BunnieVs.Machamp

Fight 07:Prince EliasVs.Alakazam

Fight 06:Julie-SuVs.Hitmonchan

Fight 05:MightyVs.Hitmonlee

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fight 04:EspioVs.Areodactyle

Fight 03:VectorVs.Zapdos

Fight 02:CharmyVs.Pidgeot

Fight 01:King AcornVs.Golduck

The winner is decided on who wins the most fights at the end of all the matches!

The tournament commences on my say with a stadium packed audience watching.

This shit's gonna be better then paid TV... "

Robotnik left as some Swatbots lead us to an underground area of the stadium and a force field went up around us. Robotnik was calling the shots now. And there was nothing we could do but sit back and let him.

The force field dropped and two Swatbots grabbed Max and threw him out into the stadium. The King got up and looked at the Poke'mon coming out. His opponent was Golduck ; a very elegant Poke'mon that is a graceful fighter both on land and water. It looked very similar to a Japanese monster known as Kappa (Demon).

" Alright Highness, " Robotnik sneered, " You know the rules. Don't play any tricks or other members will get hurt. Let the Tournament begin! Take your places! "

Max moved to the left-center of the stadium while Golduck moved to the opposite end.

" BEGIN! "

Golduck opened up with a Tail Whip and caught Max in the shoulder before he could even move. He was easily sent to the left-most stadium wall and hit it with an ear-shattering collision.

" WHAHOO! " Robotnik cheered.

Max regained himself and saw Golduck approaching. He drew his sword and got up to meet him with a high swipe across Golduck's chest and beak. Golduck fell back and landed hard on the ground, blood coming from his chest and a section of his beak missing, he got up and preformed his Hydro Pump technique that sent Max sprawling to the ground. Golduck flew into the air and was now coming down on Max, but Max saw this as an opportunity.

" What an idiot. "

Max got up and thrusted his sword at the duck which hit its mark ; right through his head.

Golduck fell from the sky and landed with a 'CRACK', then he laid motionless. Max walked up to the defeated duck and removed his sword from it's head. He wiped the blood off and put his sword back in his sheathe. Then he walked back to the rest of the group.

Robotnik was pissed at this point, and he showed it and even said it.

" GrrrrrrRRRHHAAAAA! "

The score was now 1-0 and we now had the lead.

Robotnik grumbled something under his breath but then he continued.

" On with the next fight! "

The shield dropped again and Charmy came out into the stadium. The next Poke'mon was Pidgeot; a bird Poke'mon that can fly 2 miles above the ground and faster then the speed of sound.

"I don't stand a chance against that thing! "

Robotnik gloated and yelled

" BEGIN! "

Pidgeot flew right at Charmy and nailed him with a Wing attack that cut into Charmy's side. He came around and created a Whirlwind that knocked Charmy out of the air and flat on his face. Pidgeot dived for Charmy.

" I don't think so. "

Charmy moved out of the way and Pidgeot slammed right into the ground very hard, so hard that it left an imprint of himself. Pidgeot was dazed and Charmy hit him across the face and knocked him backwards. That was it, Pidgeot was pissed off now, and he reversed, charged Charmy and snapped his body like a twig with one powerful bite.

" Yes! ( laugh ) " Robotnik cheered.

Pidgeot ate the rest of Charmy and then went back under the shield.

The score was now 1-1, and Robotnik couldn't have been any happier to see the demise of one of his enemies.

" This is great! Nothing like a little killing to get you in the mood to kill some more! Bring out the next fight! "

Vector came out and so did Zapdos ; This electric bird is one in the legendary bird trio. It's a combination of electric and flying elements.

" See if you can handle this one Croc! "

" No problem, no buzzing buzzard's gonna take me down! "

" We shall soon see about that. "

" BEGIN! "

Zapdos opened up with a Thunder shock that left Vector sizzling and open for another attack, the electric bird then preformed it's Drill peck and nailed Vector countless times in the head leaving marks of blood streaming down his face. Vector took off his headphones and turned the volume to max and pointed it at Zapdos.

" Try this for size! "

He hit play and a wave of music hit the bird and sent it reeling to the wall and almost knocked it out. But Zapdos got up and grabbed Vector and smashed him into a few walls before finally throwing him into another one. Vector got up only to be met by another Drill peck that his cranium couldn't take, that one of the pecks cracked his skull and Vector fell to the ground lifeless.

Zapdos returned behind the shield and two Swatbots carried the deceased croc out of the stadium.

The score was now 1-2

" Do you want more ! " Robotnik asked.

The crowed cheered even more and Robotnik continued.

" Well here's the last fight for today! Get ready. "

Espio came out and met a prehistoric bird called Areodactyle; This bird can't be captured in the wild, but it can be cloned using old amber from the Pewter City Museum. Areodactyle goes straight for an enemy's throat with it's saw like fangs.

" BEGIN! "

Espio used his camouflage to blend with the stadium walls to use as cover before his attack, but it didn't fool this bird, Areodactyle flew right at his position, and shot a Hyper beam at Espio that he wasn't expecting. The beam made Espio go through the wall and Areodactyle took a Bite of him and chewed his arm off. Then it flung Espio into the center of the stadium and the bird soared into the air. It came down and used it's Supersonic attack to decapitate Espio and take him out of the fight.

" ALRIGHT! Robotnik cheered.

Areodactyle went back under the shield and the Swatbots picked Espio's head, and body out of the stadium.

The score was now 1-3.

" Well audience of mine, that's it for today, but be back here at noon tomorrow for more action. "

Robotnik left and the Freedom Fighters went underground and each took a separate room and rested the rest of the night.

The next morning we got out and looked around the stadium and saw that there truly wasn't a way out of this one.

" Ash; If Mew & Mewtwo are psychic, is there a way that they could break off Robotnik's control over them ? "

" There's a chance, but I don't highly recommend that we pull anything until this Ivo character is off guard. "

" Good point. Any ideas ? "

" Maybe my electric powers can override the neural interface Robotnik has with the other Poke'mon. " Pikachu suggested.

" Good plan, but I don't think those cheeks of yours can put out enough power to override any of Robotnik's mind-controlling machines. Sorry pal. "

" Then what else is there ? "

" Well if you put it this way ; They're acting as if their brains were roboticized. So all we have to do is force them to take control of their minds again in order to stop Robotnik from controlling them. "

" Basically getting their free will back. " Sonic simplified.

" Yeah. But how we're gonna do that is a totally different story. "

It was now noon. Time for the tournament to continue. Robotnik took his place as we all did, and the stadium was packed again with the same crowd it had last night.

" Okay, let the tournament continue... next fight! "

Mighty came out and faced a Poke'mon known as ' the kicking fiend ' or also known as Hitmonlee. This Poke'mon depends completely on his fast footwork. That's a big mistake only relying on one technique against any Freedom Fighter.

" BEGIN! "

Lee opened with a high kick that Mighty easily side-stepped and countered with his own kick to Lee's stomach making him fall to his knees holding his stomach. Mighty wasted no time in delivering an elbow to the spine that finally dropped Lee. Mighty picked him up and threw him into a stadium wall. Lee jumped in the air and did a Mega kick that sent Mighty to the ground. He easily got back up and hit Lee right in between the eyes making Lee blind for a few seconds, but those few seconds was all Mighty needed to finish the job. He kicked Lee's feet from under him and preformed a spin kick that sent Lee to the wall. Mighty came over and cracked Lee right in the left eye and then the right. Finally, Mighty grabbed Lee's arm and threw him to the ground and held his face there, suffocating him until he died.

" Damnit all to hell! " Robotnik cursed.

The score now at 2-3, it was Julie's turn to fight.

Julie approached the field before she was grabbed and dragged back under by Knuckles.

" Do you think you can handle him ? I mean he's pretty fast on his punches. "

" I'll be fine Knuxie, relax. Nothing to worry about. " She answered giving him a kiss.

" Good luck. "

" I'll take it wherever I can get it. " she replied going into the stadium.

She looked at her competitor. A Poke'mon known as Hitmonchan; a fighting element that unlike Lee, relies on his fist to get him through a fight.

Julie giggled at the thought of fighting such a Poke'mon and thought...

" I'm gonna rip your head off. "

The two got into the center positions.

" BEGIN! "

Julie wasted no time to attack sending her fist into Chan's face sending him backwards. Julie then dive kicked Chan in one of his legs making him go down to one knee. Julie finished it off with another fist slamming against the side of Chan's face knocking him into the ground. She looked at Knuckles and smiled.

" Good enough ? "

" Very. " he replied.

Chan got up only to be met by Julie's foot in his face as she kicked him in his right eye making Chan fall again, and moan in pain. Julie laughed and said to herself...

" This is way too easy. I think I'll just finish him off now. "

Julie tackled Chan and sent both of them into a wall. Julie then delivered a devastating kick to one of Chan's legs, breaking it to reveal the bone. Julie shot him with her gun, then came up to the fallen fighter and grabbed him around his neck.

" Si-o-nara Chan! "

Julie snapped his neck like a twig and returned to the underground complex where Knuckles awaited her return.

" Good job. "

" See Knuxie, I told ya I was a good fighter. "

" Knuxie... " Sonic managed to squeeze out before breaking down in laughter.

" Shut up Maurice! "

The score was now tied at 3 a piece. It was now time for Elias to take to the stadium. His opponent, the first actual

psychic Poke'mon in a fight, Alakazam ; This Poke'mon has the IQ of 5,000! They're smarter then a supercomputer and are very mean fighters if provoked.

" Hey big brother, watch your own back this time. " Sally called.

" I will Sis, don't worry. I live for moments like these. "

Elias moved to the center of the stadium to greet his opponent.

" Say nighty-night pal. You're gonna end up in dreamland when I'm through with you."

" BEGIN! "

Elias retracted his blades and cut Ala deep in one side, Ala responded with a Psybeam that knocked Elias into a wall.

" Elias! Are you alright ! "

" No problem Sis, I'll be fine. "

Ala then preformed a Psychic that hypnotized Elias.

" Come near my child so that I may see your destruction a little closer. "

Elias came up to him.

" Now, hit yourself hard my boy. "

" Elias don't! "

He raised his blade and... swiped Ala across the face and then to the lower knee.

" IMPOSSIBLE! No one has ever overpowered a Psychic technique! "

" Well I'm glad to be the first! "

Elias jabbed his blades into Ala a few more time making the psychic fall to his knees.

" I.. I surrender! "

" You heard Ivo didn't you, the rules are clear that this is a fight to the death! "

" NOOO! "

Elias jabbed his blade into Ala's head and Ala was suspended by the blade in his head, motionless. Elias contracted his blades dropping Ala and he returned to the group.

" Good work Bro. "

" Thanks. "

The score now in the Freedom Fighter's favor, 4-3.

" Grrrrrr... I... hate... those FREEDOM FIGHTERS! SEND IN THE NEXT FIGHT! " Ivo screamed at the top of his lungs.

Bunnie moved up the stairs before she was stopped by Antoine.

" What's the matter Sugar-fox ? "

" Bunnie, I am theenking that thees Poke'man is a little too strong for you even with the robotic parts mai chere. "

" Relax Antoine, I'll be fine, really. "

" I hope you are's right on thees one my doe. "

Bunnie approached Machamp; the strongest of its three evolutions, this guy is all about fighting. It's been known that a punch from Machamp can send a person to the moon!

" BEGIN! "

Bunnie rocketed towards Machamp and nailed him with her robotic hand, knocking the brut down. She landed and grabbed his leg and threw him into a wall. Machamp finally got up and grabbed Bunnie in a bear hug trying to crush her ribs.

" Bunnie! "

" I'm... okay... Ant. "

Bunnie head-butted Machamp in the face and he dropped her. She kicked him in the groin and then gave him a sidekick that dropped him to his side. He got up, but Bunnie finished him off with a powered up Dragon punch aided by her rocket boosters that sent this giant to the moon himself, and in flames too.

Bunnie got back to the rest of us and lay down.

" Whooha! That was hard, but quick. "

" Don't worry, we're still in the lead thanks to you. " Antoine complimented.

" Thanks Sugah. "

" You are very welcomed. "

The score was now 5-3 and it was the end of the second day.

The next morning the tournament started right away and it was Antoine's turn to take the stand. As he moved into the center of the stadium, to his side was his father's broadsword, strapped to his back was a katana blade that Bunnie had given to him. He looked at the bug Poke'mon he was to face... Scyther; This terrifying Poke'mon belongs to the dinosaurs. It's razor edge wings make it's attacks deadly. Add to the ninja like speed and sharpness, this is one Poke'mon that is feared by many.

" BEGIN! "

" So you think you can handle me huh ? "

" Yez I do. And I have backup with me... " he answered drawing his two swords.

" HA! You think those'll stop me ! "

" Might as well find out. "

Antoine sliced Scyther's left wing and cut deep.

" (Growl) You're gonna regret that one fox! "

Scyther retorted with a Swords dance technique that caught Ant across the chest making him fall back. Scyther raised his one claw and drove it down towards Antoine, but he moved before it hit. Scyther countered the move with a Double team technique that sent Antoine to the ground. Antoine raised his sword at the charging Scyther, but it wasn't enough to fool this quick Poke'mon. Scyther grabbed the sword and sliced right through the steel leaving it in two pieces.

" My sword! Why you! "

Antoine took the katana and swung high catching Scyther across the chest and cutting him in his left wing. Antoine spun the sword backwards and jabbed it into Scyther's stomach and backed off. Scyther looked at the sword and then at Antoine who was proud of his maneuver.

" (Laugh) You'll have to do better then that! "

Scyther took out the sword and broke it in half. Antoine was devastated and at the same time defenseless.

" Now it's time for your demise young fox! "

Scyther jumped on Antoine and started using his Slash technique countless time leaving in their wakes countless cuts and areas that have turned blood red.

" STOP THE FIGHT! " Sally screamed.

The shield raised and Sonic, Knuckles, and I got Scyther off of Antoine and dragged him back with us.

" Antoine! Ant! Wake up man! "

No response.

" Ah shit don't do this! Open your eyes Tony come on! "

" Uhhhhhh... "

He was still breathing.

" Antoine, are you alright! " Bunnie panicked.

" Oui, oui. I am... Uhhh... doing jest fine. "

Bunnie cradled Antoine in her arms as I looked out to see Scyther leaving the stadium.

The score was now 5-4 because of our forfeit. But it was worth it to save Antoine. The next fight was Rotor and Charizard. The two met at the center and looked at each other.

" Mmmmm... Roasted dragon sounds great right about now. " Rotor mocked.

" I was just thinking the same thing. " Charizard answered.

Charizard is at his full evolution. When he breathes fire, it can melt boulders. If he gets carried away, he can start massive forest fires.

" BEGIN! "

Charizard opened his mouth to greet Rotor with flames, but Rotor countered with water, then lightning.

" OWW! Hey, I can't do that! "

" Well, too bad for you. "

Rotor opened up with a fury of fire balls and lightning bolts that sent Charizard to the air. Rotor followed and used his wings to clip Charizard and send him spiraling down to the stadium. Charizard hit hard and Rotor landed next to him, grabbed him by the tail, and flung him into a wall. Rotor whipped his tail across the dragon's face cutting it deep. Charizard was blinded now from the blood that was streaming down his face like a waterfall.

" Blast! I can't see anything! "

" Good. "

Rotor let loose a ferocious combination of flames, ice, and lightning out that hit the dragon straight on. First, the flames, char-broiled him, then he was frozen solid by the ice beams, then shattered into a million pieces when the lightning hit him. Rotor walked back to the others and joined them.

The score was now at 6-4.

" Hee hee hee. Now that's what you would call a well-cooked dragon. "

" Nicely done Rotor. "

" Thanks Dulce. "

" Now I'll show you what I can do. "

Dulcy got to the center to meet up with Dragonite; this dragon's ancestors were probably the winged dragons of old fairy tales. It is very adaptive to water as well.

" BEGIN! "

Dulcy opened up with an ice blast that froze Dragonite solid. She came up to him and pushed him over and the dragon shattered.

" Well Rotor, yours was well done. Mine's still rare. But I'll heat him up. "

Dulcy then spewed magma hot flame that didn't only melt the ice blast, but it melted Dragonite to a pile of bloody slag.

" Oops. Over cooked him. Oh well. (Laugh) "

Dulcy returned to the rest of the group and then rested.

The score was now 7-4 and we had a commanding lead.

" RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! "

" Ah, " Sonic commented. " Robotnik's screams are music to my hedgehog ears. "

" Same here, but on with the next fight. "

Amy Rose stood at the center with her opponent Eevee.

" BEGIN! "

" You call this a fight? "

" Hey, don't underestimate me! " Eevee snapped.

A flash of light went throughout the stadium blinding everyone. In it's wake, stood Flareon; The third and strongest Eevee evolution known. It's body stores thermal energy from the sun! Causing its body temperature to rise well above 1,600 degrees. Her fire powers are scorching. As Amy is soon to experience.

Flareon opened up with her Flamethrower technique that Amy blocked with her personal magic shield. Flareon switched to a Fire spin that took Amy's feet out from under her. While she was down, Flareon used its Tail whip to scorch the right side of Amy's face, then she bite at her arm. Amy screamed for help, but no one could help. Not even Tails. Flareon continued her onslaught with her Rage that sent Amy to a wall and then she fell again. Flareon preformed another Tail whip that sent Amy flying over to the shield that we were in. Tails ran up to the shield and yelled at Amy trying to get her attention.

" AMY! GET UP! "

" I... can't... I'm hurting too badly. "

" Use your recover spell! Hurry! "

" The personal shield drained all the magic I had at the time, I'm completely defenseless against Flareon. "

" Amy, you gotta do something! "

" I can't... "

Flareon preformed her Flamethrower again and Amy saw the flames coming towards her.

" Goodbye Tails. "

" NO! "

" I love you... "

" STOP THE FIGHT! "

The shield opened and closed after we dragged Amy in and Flareon's flames bounced off the shield.

" Amy? "

" Uhhh... "

" AMY? Don't leave me! "

" Get her to her room now! "

That was the end of the third day as the score was now 7-5.

Everyone was in Amy's room looking at her burned and bleeding body. I came up to her and kneeled down next to her.

" Does it hurt bad? "

" What do you think? "

I looked her over again.

" A lot of pain is what I'm guessing. "

" Right. "

Then I checked Antoine.

" Same with you? "

" Oui. I am hurting everywhere. "

" Can everyone leave except Katrina? "

As said, everyone left by my wife.

" What are you planning to do? "

" Putting them down. Take Antoine to his room and you know what to do from there. "

" Right. "

Katrina moved Antoine to his room as I looked at Amy.

" What... are you going to do to me? "

" I'm going to let the pain go. "

Amy fell asleep from exhaustion and I did what I had to do.

Forty-five minutes later the two of us came out.

" How're they doing? "

" You can't see them until we say so. And don't even think of sneaking in because we've got the keys to their locked rooms. " I said as the two of us walked away and into our room.

The next day the tournament resumed and it was Geoffrey's turn to fight.

He moved to the center and faced Marowack; This Poke'mon uses bones of ancient Poke'mon to use as weapons and armor. He throws the bone he has skillfully like a boomerang to knock out an opponent.

" BEGIN! "

Geoff opened up with an explosive arrow that nailed Marowack right in his helmet knocking it off. He responded by throwing his bone and taking out Geoff's legs. But it took more then a bone to take this agent down. Geoff fired a gas arrow that filled the area around the Poke'mon with smoke. He couldn't see so it made Geoff's attacks even better. Geoff comboed Marowack until the smoke cleared. When it did, Geoff was still standing and Marowack was down for the count. Geoffrey loaded his crossbow again and shot the Poke'mon right in the head, killing him.

The score was now at 8-5. Tails was up.

" I'm gonna make Ivo pay for what he did to Amy. "

He moved to the center of the stadium where Gengar floated in. Gengar is a ghost Poke'mon that likes to come out at night and pretend to be peoples shadows to scare them.

" BEGIN! "

Gengar opened up with a Confusion ray followed by a Nightshade technique. This confused the fox to no end and he was extremely venerable to Gengar's attacks. Gengar continued with Lick and Dream eater techniques that sent the Fox to the ground quivering in fear at seeing his worst dreams happen before him. Gengar laughed and then rammed Tails in the back and sent the fox rolling to the wall. Tails shot a burst of raw magic at the ghost, but Gengar vanished before the blast came and re-appeared behind Tails and hit him with another Confusion ray and slammed into him again! Gengar preformed another Dream eater and Tails was screaming at the top of his lungs while he was holding his head. Gengar did another Nightshade and Tails was crawling back to the shield where we were watching totally helpless.

" I... can't take it anymore! "

" Tails, you have to! "

" I... AAAHHHHH! "

Gengar did another Dream eater followed by another Confusion ray.

" My mind can't take it anymore! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! "

" STOP THE FIGHT! " I called.

Gengar disengaged his attack and we pulled Tails out of there.

The score was now 8-6 and Sally was up next.

" Sal? "

" Yes? "

" Are you sure you're up to this? I mean this guy looks like a big bruiser. "

" Sonic, I've handled things like this before. "

" Yeah, I know you have, but you really don't know what these guys are capable of. Especially under Robotnik's control."

" I'll be fine Sonic. " she gave him a kiss for re-assurance " Don't worry about me. "

" Sorry, but it's kind of a habit. "

Sally turned and entered the stadium to face Kabutops; This Poke'mon is very deadly and an agile fighter, with its powerful claws, it can cut down its enemy in no time.

" Well Princess, I think I'm going to enjoy this one. Especially watching Sonic panic at the sight of your death. "

" You'll get no pleasure from this Doctor. I assure you that! "

" Very well... "

" BEGIN! "

Kabutops opened with countless quick Slash techniques that Sally was barely avoiding at times, but one hit her in the leg and she fell to her knee. Kabutops cut Sally deep across her stomach making her moan in pain. She raised her feet and pushed him off of her and got up. Sally fought back with a jumping spin kick that connected to Kabutops' face, followed by a flurry of punches, then a kick to his leg, making him go down on one knee, then she finished it off with a high kick to his face making him fall flat over backwards. Kabutops was no longer amused as he flew through the air and landed behind the Princess, cutting her across her back. He then sliced her right leg, then took his claws like forks and threw her behind him. Before she got a chance to stand, Kabutops stabbed her right through the stomach making Sally scream out bloody murder.

" STOP THE FIGHT! " Sonic screamed as he ran to Kabutops and planted a well-timed high spin kick to his face making him spiral to the ground.

Kabutops got up and attacked Sonic who wasn't ready and nailed him across the face with his claw. Sonic body slammed Kabutops and then nailed him hard across the face. He got up, but Kabutops tripped him and then jumped on him. Using a combination of Scratch and Slash techniques on him. Sonic preformed a reverse spin dash that forced Kabutops off him. Knuckles and I came out and grabbed Sonic and had to forcefully drag him back with us as he fought us all the way.

" LET ME GO! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS IVO! GET OFF ME! "

Sonic broke free and charged Kabutops but we got a hold of him before Sonic caught up to the Poke'mon.

" Let's go Sonic! "

" We have a Princess to save right now! "

" You can get your revenge later! "

" NO! I WANT HIS FAT ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN KICK THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF HIM! "

" You'll get your chance Sonic, but now's not the time! Let's move! "

We dragged Sonic down with us and that ended the fourth day with the score at 8-7.

I lifted Sally on her bed and looked her wounds over.

" Everyone leave but Katrina. " I ordered.

No one moved.

" NOW! " I screamed.

Everyone headed out along with Sonic who was the last one out of the room.

" Sally? "

" Mmmmmm... "

" I'm going to do to you, what I did for Antoine and Amy. I'm going to put you out of your misery. "

" What? "

" I'm going to have to kill you. "

Sally tried to get up but Katrina held her down.

" What are you doing! "

" Hopefully this works, see you later Sally. "

" Noooo! "

Then a slam came from the door.

" Looks like Sonic heard her! Quick, finish her off! "

" Better do this quick! "

" Dan, please don't! "

" Sorry, but I have to do this for the better. "

Sonic burst through the door as I released my blow. My sword went through Sally and she was dead in a matter of seconds.

" DAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? "

" Katrina, hurry up and give me that antidote. "

" Here. "

Katrina handed me a bowl and a string of leaves. I dipped the leaves in the bowl of liquid and moved it around Sally. Moments later, the cuts and wounds were sealing up.

" Good, it's working correctly again. "

I dipped my finger in the liquid and made a cross sign above Sally's head. Seconds later, her eyes opened and she was back.

" Whooooaaa... What happened to me? "

" I had a little healing and reviving potion that I knew of. I used it on you as I did with Antoine and Amy. "

" Uhh... Then why do I still feel so tired? "

" You still need to regain the strength you lost. "

" Alright. "

Sally laid down on her bed and rested.

" Sonic, stay with her and watch her closely. We'll call on you when it's your turn to fight. "

" Sounds great to me. "

Sonic sat by the bed and took care of his lover until it was time for me to call him to fight.

The next day the tournament continued and it was finally time to show myself in action. I came up to the center of the stadium to face Ditto; A Poke'mon with the ability to copy an opponent's DNA and turn into a mirror image of its opponent.

" BEGIN! "

Ditto ran right through me and then when he landed, he became very bright as his form started to shift and get bigger. Soon, he looked like me.

" You may look like me Ditto, but can you beat me ? "

" We shall soon find out. "

" Oh yeah, I wouldn't be too sure about that one. GUYVER! "

The Bio-booster alien armor went around my body and I was now in my fighting element known as the Guyver.

" Two can play at this game. BIO-BOOST! "

As planned, Ditto transformed into a Guyver unit as well.

" A Guyver can not kill a Guyver. "

" I'll be the judge of that. "

Ditto took out his blades as I did with mine, but he attacked first and caught me on the side, no damage was made.

" Hmmm hmmm hmmm... I'm indestructible Ditto, you can't kill me, but I know that your fighting levels are not as strong as mine. I'll take you down easily. "

" I beg to differ. "

We both charged, but Ditto flew up and connected with a kick that sent me down. I got up and attacked Ditto the best I could. I slashed, clawed, scratched, threw, lunged at him, shot, and did everything I could use to attack Ditto, but they were all absorbed and returned in favor. I jumped into the air and nailed a cork-screw kick to Ditto's chest that sent him to the wall. I charged him as he got up, but he foot swept me and I crashed right through the wall and into the audience. I got out and re-entered the stadium.

" You're gonna pay for that one Ditto! "

I smashed my fist right in his Guyver unit and it got him off balance. I kicked him in the head and he fell to the ground. I grabbed him and threw him over me, into the stands and he just bounced right back and nailed me with a jump kick. that sent me sprawling to the ground. I flipped myself up and spun kicked Ditto in the face again, but it didn't take him down, He returned the kick with one of his own to my knee, then straight up to my face, knocking me off my feet and hard on my back. He jumped on me and tried to strangle me, but I used my arms and bent his, then slammed both of them into his face, forcing him off me. I gave a kick in the stomach, then in the chest and head. That knocked him down, but not out for the count. He merely got back up and retorted with a shot from the unit to my chest, then he used his foot, planted it on my chest, used me as a lift, and nailed me with a kick to my face in mid-air. I got back up and wailed on him with punches and kicks, but he just took them in and returned them a thousand fold. I used up everything I had to just send him into the air, when he was about to land, I did a well timed kick that sent him into the stands. I got at him and threw him back into the stadium. Then I piled on him.

" SAY UNCLE! "

" NO! "

Ditto threw me over him and jumped on me.

" YOU SAY IT! "

" NOT ON YOUR LIFE PAL! "

I smashed my fist into his Guyver unit again, making him fall back in pain. As he got up, I punched the unit again, and again, over and over, until it was beat red and Ditto was in immense pain.

" GIVE UP NOW ! "

" NEVER! "

" STOP! "

We both turned to Robotnik.

" This is taking too long! I call this one a draw. No winner! "

I turned back to Ditto and came up to him.

" I'm gonna do this just for fun! "

I ripped the Guyver unit out of him and he melted into a slimy pile of goo.

I returned to the others and went to check on Sally as Knuckles moved into the stadium. His opponent; Mew. Mew is a calm and happy Poke'mon, and he is also the strongest of them all and has never lost a fight because wild Poke'mon run from him before Mew can even think of his first attack. But now that he was under the control of Robotnik, this meant trouble for Knuckles.

" BEGIN! "

" I call on the powers of the Chaos Emeralds to empower me with their magical strength!

Earth. Wind. Fire. Water. Lightning. Shadow. Life. "

The Emeralds joined together as Knuckles had called them out and a beam emitted from them that enveloped Knuckles for a few seconds. When it dispersed, Knuckles stood there no more... Now stood

" HYPER KNUCKLES! "

" Hyper ? BAH! I'll still crush you into a bloody pulp you red nerd! "

Mew attacked with a Metronomic Psybeam that knocked Knuckles into the wall.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU CALL THAT STRONG? "

Knuckles unleashed Emerald energy from his hands that flew towards Mew. But all of it was absorbed by the pink bubble shield that Mew was in.

" DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL MEW! THAT'S NOT FAIR AT ALL! "

" Who said these fights of ours had to be fair! "

" ( Growl ) I'm gonna hit you so hard that your future relatives will feel it! "

" Ha! Bring it on! "

Knuckles delivered his mega punch maneuver that only broke his fist when it connected with Mew's shield.

" YOU LITTLE WUSS! COME OUT OF THAT SHEILD AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! "

" I'm not a man, "

Mew did a Mega punch of his own sending Knuckles to the canvas.

" But a pure evil Entity that is not to be recond with! My brother can't even stop me. MY OWN SPAWN THAT WAS BORN FROM MY DNA CAN'T EVEN BEAT ME! SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN TAKE ME DOWN LITTLE BOY RED? "

" Because I'm not your brother! "

Knuckles released another attack of Emerald energy at Mew that he wasn't prepared for and took the full brunt of the blast.

" Not so tough without your damn shield are you? "

" You underestimate me way too much. "

Mew Transformed into a mirror image of Knuckles and slammed right into him.

" Fight fire with fire I always say. "

" Play with fire... "

Knuckles preformed a flaming Dragon punch that sent Mew to the wall in flames.

" And you get burned! "

" Oooohhhh how I hate you so much now! "

Mew used another Metronomic Psybeam and hit Knuckles squarely in the chest.

" I'm gonna send you into next week! "

" You really are all talk and no play aren't you ? "

Knuckles preformed a flying kick that threw Mew into the stands.

" STOP! "

" Aw come on Ivo! I was just getting started! I was having fun! "

" Enough for this fight, I call another draw. No winner. "

Knuckles went back to his normal form and left the stadium to get Sonic.

" Hey pal, you're up now. "

" What happened to you ? "

" I had a little scuffle with our good friend Mew. It was a draw. "

" What's Ivo on now ? Drugs ? He's called two of those in a row now. "

" Got me on what he's calling. "

Sonic turned to Sally, then me.

" Dan, watch her for me. "

" Right. I will Sonic. "

Sonic leaned down and gave Sally a kiss, then headed off for the final fight of the tournament.

Sonic entered the stadium and came to the center. The crowd cheering was enough to make you deaf, but Sonic blocked all of it out. He could only think of three things at this point ; Sally, Mewtwo, and getting vengeance on Kabutops and Robotnik.

" BEGIN! "

" Time to rock! I call on the powers of the Chaos Emeralds to empower me with their raw magical energy!

Earth. Wind. Fire. Water. Lightning. Shadow. Life. "

The emerald beam shot Sonic and in seconds, Sonic was no more.

" SUPER SONIC! "

" Hmmmm... This could be a worthy opponent of me after all. "

Mewtwo opened the fight with a Swift technique that only bounced off of Sonic and Sonic shot a fireball of golden Emerald energy at Mewtwo that knocked him off his feet. Sonic didn't even say nothing, not even a rude remark. He was still pissed at Robotnik, and he was going to let out all his anger on Mewtwo. Sonic came up to Mewtwo and back fisted him right in the face sending Mewtwo to the wall.

" ARH! A little stronger then I predicted. Oh well. "

Mewtwo preformed a Confusion ray, but it didn't even affect Sonic as he advanced towards him.

" Uh oh. "

Sonic flew right at Mewtwo and hit him hard in the stomach, dropping him to his knees. Sonic kneed him in the face bringing him back up, then he threw a flurry of punches to Mewtwo's torso and face. Mewtwo brought up his Barrier and Sonic back off a little. But he then shot a beam of Emerald energy straight at the Barrier that it was draining the Barrier and making it smaller as Sonic advanced as he kept the beam poised at Mewtwo.

" You little shit. You think you can get the best of me huh ? "

Mewtwo flew into the air, but was quickly met by Sonic and was delivered a fist to his cranium that sent him spiraling to the ground.

" You underestimate me Mewtwo. I'm way stronger then you think I am! "

" Is that so? "

" Yeah. And I'll show you just how strong I am. "

Sonic grabbed Mewtwo's face and coursed a few thousand volts of Emerald energy through his skull making Mewtwo cry out in pain. Robotnik, fearing that he was going to lose Mewtwo for his final experiment, gave the word.

" STOP! "

But Sonic didn't stop at all. He continued to mutilate Mewtwo's brain. The shield for the Poke'mon opened and Sonic let go of Mewtwo, charged the shield, the shield rose back up, but Sonic smashed right through it. He grabbed Kabutops by his shoulders and flung him out into the stadium. There, he continued his onslaught on Kabutops.

" Sonic stop! "

Sonic let go of Kabutops and flew towards Robotnik.

" Don't even... "

" EVEN! "

Sonic nailed Robotnik right in the face, then he threw his ass in the stadium too. Sonic landed then started running circles from beating on Mewtwo, to Kabutops, to Robotnik. He was enraged from what Robotnik did so much, that the Chaos in the Emeralds made him go berserk!

Knuckles came out and pile drive Sonic, but Sonic smacked him aside and continued his havoc on the three responsible. All the Freedom Fighters and Poke'mon came out at the same time and all of them tackled Sonic to the ground, but Sonic got through them all and found his targets scurrying away trying to escape.

" Oh no you don't lard butt! "

Sonic threw all three of them back into the stadium and continued his humiliation on all three of them. Then Knuckles got an idea and ran back under the stadium. A few minutes later, he came back out with help. Sonic was still carrying out his vengeance on the three when he turned and was met by a kiss from Sally. Sonic stopped and all the Emerald's energy vanished from him, and so did his anger.

All the Freedom Fighters gave a sigh of relief.

The two broke off and Sonic looked at her.

" Sonic, why are you doing this? If I died and you avenged my death, it wouldn't bring me back. It'd simply make you a murderer just like Robotnik. Do you really want to go to Robotnik's level to seek vengeance? "

" It's just that I was so mad at what he put us through Sal. I almost lost you because of those three. I wanted to make sure that it never happened again! "

" Sonic, "

" What? "

" Just let it go. " she said simply kissing him again.

" It's great to see you again Sal. "

" Same here. "

" But where did those three go anyway? "

" Back to the city. He's got Mewtwo with him, but he wasted Kabutops. "

" Then we have to get him before he gets any ideas to use Mewtwo any further as a weapon. "

Back in Robotropolis...

" Snively! Get the Roboticizer back on-line! "

" Yes sir. "

" Mewtwo, step in. "

The Poke'mon did just that and the cylinder around him closed shut.

" On my command Snively... Now! "

A bright flash of light went over the room and then darkness. The glass cylinder rose and there stood the ultimate weapon. Worse then Metal Sonic, Mecha-Sonic, Silver Fox, Metal Knuckles, and every other version of the Triple Threat combined.

" There he is... "

A robot stepped off the platform and was standing a good 7 foot tall. It's infa-red eyes glowing bright and its hands thriving with evil plasma energy...

" Mecha-Mewtwo. "

" What are your orders for me to obey master? "

" Oooooo... this is too good. You are to finish off what Freedom Fighters that were left during the tournament. "

" As you wish. "

Mecha-Mewtwo flew off and headed for the Floating Island.

" Great! Ivo took Mewtwo to the city! Now he'll probably turn him into the true fighting machine that he is! "

" Hopefully the Roboticizer is still off-line from eight days ago when we last trashed it. "

Then I heard the hum of engines in the background and also the faint hint of electricity flowing.

" What the hell is that! "

Mew looked up and saw a purple electric shield coming towards us.

" It's my other, apparently he got away. "

Mewtwo landed and lowered his shield. We looked at him and saw immediately that he was different.

" Apparently he got mechanized Mew! "

" Destroy remaining Freedom Fighters by order of Robotnik! "

" This could become nasty. "

Mecha-Mewtwo charged at us and we ducked out of the way before he hit us.

" Okay, what's the plan Blue? "

" I don't know Knux. "

" Let me at him. "

" Are you crazy Mew! He'll kill you easily! "

" I've beaten my brother before. "

" Yeah, but that was when he wasn't mechanized, he'll slaughter you and everyone else! "

" Then it might as well just be me. Leave us! "

" No no no no no... FF don't leave comrades to get killed in battle. We're with you on this all the way. And I know of a little surprise I had in store for this specific occasion. Sonic, Knuckles... call on the Chaos, Super, and Master Emeralds."

" What? "

" Do it! "

All 15 Emeralds were before us after they were called out.

" Okay. Sonic, Knuckles... you get on top of the Master Emerald and I'll do the rest from there. "

The two got on top of the Emerald, as did I. One by one I called on all 14 other Emeralds to start circling us.

" Dan what are you doing? "

" Shut up Knuckles! I gotta do this or we don't stand a chance. "

I looked into the air and took a deep breath.

" Emeralds of Master Super Chaos... Fill us with your power so that we may wreak White Thunder, Black Lightning, and Ultimate Doom on this foe we see before us now! I call on you to empower us and we will be at your command! Bring forth the coming of White Thunder, Black Lightning and Doom to this island now! "

The Emeralds circled around us faster as they, and the Master Emerald started to glow brightly.

Before anyone could even blink, a blue beam of energy hit the three of us and enveloped us in the rawest and purist magical Emerald energy there ever was on the planet. After the beam subsided... stood the three of us in our ultimate chaotic modes. We jumped down and called our names that would bring the arrival of the greatest power ever known on Mobius.

" White Thunder Sonic! "

" Black Lightning Knuckles! "

" O'Mega Doom! "

M-Mewtwo was backing up to see what he was truly up against now.

" Now Mecha, " my voice boomed throughout the island. " You will feel the full force of the Emeralds cut into three different ways. "

WTSonic and BLKnuckles went around M-Mewtwo in a triangular formation. M-Mewtwo circled around and checked who was going to attack first.

" Ha-do-ken! "

A ball of blue energy erupted from my hands and traveled towards its target hitting it squarely and knocking it down. BLKnuckles dug underground and erupted under M-Mewtwo sending him into the air. At that moment, WTSonic was there to meet him with a fist to its face sending it back to the canvas. M-Mewtwo got back up and fired at all three of us hitting us all. But it didn't even affect us.

" Impossible! "

" Not really Mecha, with this much power, a laser blast doesn't even amount to a tickle on us. "

" Well then I'll just have to find other means of killing you! "

Raw plasma flew from M-Mewtwo's hand sending me to the ground and skidding me across it a good fifteen feet. WTSonic flew into the air to dive at M-Mewtwo, but he was shot out of the air by another blast from his evil plasma. BLKnuckles was on the scene and hit Mecha square in the back nearly breaking his spine. M-Mewtwo retaliated by backhanding the black Echidna and sending him to the ground.

" I'm gonna rip you apart you freak! "

Mecha grabbed him and raised his fist, glowing with purple bright plasma.

" I hope you can enjoy the victory with ONE FUCKING EYE! "

BLKnuckles nailed his fist into M-Mewtwo's eye sensor, shattering it. I came up and kicked his feet out from under him, and WTSonic pile drived his elbow into his back, the sound of it breaking rang through the stadium. We backed off and he got up. We all charged our blasts of Emerald energy getting ready to strike, and we did. But it was deflected by Mecha's shield.

" Oh no you don't brother, not this time! "

Mew shot his Psychic energy also and M-Mewtwo's shield was being depleted.

" DAMN YOU BROTHER! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL! "

" You first Mewtwo... "

The shield was destroyed and all 4 blasts connected at the same time on Mecha-Mewtwo enveloping him in a multi-colored circle of energy that, after a few seconds of his ear-splitting screams, made him explode.

After the debris cleared, there was nothing left of Mewtwo but a black crater.

" Thank you for your help Mew. You're the one who turned the fight around. "

" Yeah, we owe you. "

" Just get me home where I belong. Along with the trainers. "

" As you wish. "

The three of us opened a portal and the five of them left the planet Mobius.

After a few seconds, we powered-down and came towards the others.

" Well, this is one time that Robotnik will never forget. I doubt that he'll do anything like this again for awhile. " Sonic commented.

" I agree. This past week, all of us took a big step in our own ways that we'll keep with us forever. " Sally added.

" I love it how you make everything you say come out peaceful Sal. "

" Thanks Sonic. "

" Yer' welcome. "

" And thanks for coming to my rescue again. "

" No problem Sal. "

" I love you Sonic. "

" I love you too Sal. "

**_The End_**

**_Send me reviews, I'd love to see what ya thought of this one._**


End file.
